HetaOni: The Last Rebellion
by iceclawtwc
Summary: Ciao...I'm Italy Veneziano. Or, here...I guess I'm Feliciano Vargas. I've been stuck in this mansion for what has seemed like an eternity...I try not to make mistakes...but even so...I've had to watch them die over...and over...and over...and over again...Please...please let this time be the time we get out...HetaOni continuation.
1. Revival

HetaOni: The Last Rebellion

Chapter 1: Revival

This starts right before the end of the game, so it's sort of a** spoiler** if you haven't finished it. THE FIRST INTRODUCTION AND THE DIALOGUE AFTER THE SECOND INTRODUCTION IS DIRECTLY FROM THE GAME. I added it as a preface to the other stuff. Plus, the scene with everyone in the safe room at the end HAS BEEN ALTERED SLIGHTLY in terms of the characters there! Russia and China are no longer stuck in the annexe for oblivion haha. Also some of the dialogue at the end of that scene is also directly from the game.

HetaOni is SUCH a freaking amazing game. If you haven't played it yet, PLEASE do. It made me cry a lot too. D; But seriously, wow. Credits to Neo-Kyno and Pianodream on DeviantART for being really amazing and making the English version. :)

I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz (aka a god).

Words: 2,645

...

_"You can not easily set foot into that 'mysterious mansion' in your town._

_Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly..._

_Especially if there are no people there..."_

_..._

_Ciao...I'm Italy Veneziano. Or, here...I guess I'm Feliciano Vargas. I've been stuck in this mansion for what has seemed like an eternity...it's impossible to keep track of how many times I've failed and how long it took to achieve each failure. _

_I try not to make mistakes...but even so...I've had to watch them die over...and over...and over...and over again..._

_I've gone farther than I ever have this time. Never before have I made it all the way to that wretched room and gotten out with everyone intact, even though that key wasn't there..._

_Never before has the entire world come to help us._

_Please...please let this time be the time we get out..._

_Everyone...with everyone..._

_Let this be over..._

_I don't want to go back ever again..._

_..._

"Maybe under the table?" I thought aloud as I searched for America's glasses. Ah, I'm so relieved! Now they can make up. The enemy was killed and England is all right! Yay~! Only good things are happening! "Hm? Did the light just flicker?" The lights in the room were flickering on and off...

"Ve, what the heck? This never-" I was confused. Then the lights shut off completely. "Oh, now it's off. Where's the door...? ...What? This kinda feels like..." ...! The Thing...it appeared out of the darkness! I thought there was only one?!

"Amer-run-!" I yelled. "Ack...!"

...

It's so dark...What was I doing, again? Why am I here? Which way should I go? This way? Are you going to...help me? Can I really go that way? Yeah, that's right. If I do that...I'm sure I'll meet my friends, right?

'No.' A voice...? 'You're going the wrong way.' What?

'This way, Italy.'

"...This way...? Hey, where are you?"

'Italy, can you make me a wish? I'm small and at a disadvantage. If I grow up a little and am at eye-level with you...'

"What...?" I asked again.

'Then I'll be able to come for you.'

"I-I don't understand, but...can you help me? If you can, I'll make that wish! I'll wish for you to grow up! And if I do that, I'll be able to go back to my friends, won't I?"

'Yes, I'm sure you will...' The voice rang out. Wait...maybe...

"Listen, are you-" I began.

'Sorry, but first I have to defeat that thing. You can go ahead.'

"What?! Wait! Um, who are-" I started, but suddenly bright lights surrounded me and whisked me away. I found myself...in a beautiful garden...?! Flowers were everywhere..."Huh? This isn't the mansion...is it? Wh-what am I doing here? I have to get back quickly. Everyone must be worried-"

"Italy!" There was the voice again! I turned around to see...what?!

"You...are..." I sputtered out.

"I have looked for you, Italy." He told me.

"Hol-" Holy Roman Empire...There he was. "Oh..."

"Long time no see, Italy." The Holy Roman Empire told me.

"Y-yeah. Um, I...I mean, I..."

"Italy."

"What?"

"You don't have to talk to me as if we were still children. I know everything."

"...Okay. Long time no see...Holy Roman Empire."

"Yes."

"You're...all grown up."

"Because you wished so."

"What?"

"This is the place where your wishes are fulfilled. There was no way I could win against that guy when I was little. That's why I asked you for that favour, Italy."

"Was it you who showed me the way just now?" I asked him, awestruck.

"Yes. I was able to repel it somewhat, but not completely...I'm sorry."

"N-no! It's okay! Um..." He gave me a quizzical look. "Th-this is kinda awkward for me. You being a grown-up, I mean." I was so used to seeing the normal, younger version of him...

"I can imagine. If you don't like it, you can wish for me to be little again. You would probably feel more at ease with my younger self."

"Ve?! Uh, n-no! I mean, this is definitely awkward, but...How can I put this...? I'm glad that I can look you in the eyes without having to look down."

"I see. That's good."

"So, where are we?"

"Hm? Oh...right. Sorry, but we're keeping them waiting. Let's go back first."

"...? Who are you talking about?"

"You will know if you come with me. Let's go."

"Oh. O-okay."

...

Veh...huh? Where am I? What just happened?! Germany? Where's Germany? Where's Japan? Where's everyone? What's going on? Did I die again? Do I have to start over again? What...What...What...?

Then I felt like I was...waking up? Uhhh...my entire body hurt...Like from a dream...I blinked my eyes open to see everyone around me, expressions turning from grim to ecstatic in a millisecond. Germany...Japan...Prussia...France...England...Ame rica...Russia...China...but...Spain and Romano still weren't here...

"Italy! Italy! You're still alive, oh thank god!" Germany blurted out, gently clutching my face to look up at him.

"Veh...yes, I got lucky, didn't I?" I said, narrowly resisting the urge to cry. I really thought it had been the end.

"Italy-kun! We're so glad you made it." Japan said to me respectfully, with an undertone of extreme relief.

"Oh, mon amour Italie, please don't do that again." France added, kneeling down at my side and petting my hair. "Big brother could never lose you." I bit back my tears. Everyone was so...emotional. Japan, even, looked as if he was about to start sobbing at any second. Prussia was speechless. He just stared in disbelief for a moment and then stepped forward once before stopping in his tracks, seeming unsure of what to do. America was grinning, and he took England's arm before gently guiding him over to my bedside alongside the others.

"Heh...you really got me there." He said to me quietly. I smiled sheepishly back at him, hoping that he wasn't feeling responsible for my close encounter with death. Then Canada walked up shyly and stood by America's side, softly smiling. Finally Russia and China joined the circle of countries around my bed, and Prussia, snapping out of his trance, dashed up to quickly embrace me and then stood up again, looking away in embarrassment.

"Pretty fucking awesome that ya made it, kid." He mumbled to me, incredible relief evident in his voice. Now Germany was biting his lip, and he started whimpering. After two seconds of it he suddenly burst into tears, shocking everyone in the room. I was shocked too, but I immediately wrapped my arms around him and tried to comfort him.

"I-it's okay G-Germany...I'm alive. I'm h-here." I soothingly told him, but my voice was clearly shaking and it required all of my current mental strength to prevent myself from sobbing. I looked around at everyone again. Not a single expression of resentment or aloofness was on any of those faces. They all looked on the verge of tears or genuinely happy.

"I-Italy...?" England asked uncertainly. I looked up at him.

"Yes, England?" I replied softly.

"C-congratulations...on...making it out." He told me in an unsteady voice, mouth twitching as if he was about to cry. America started rubbing him on the back and Japan, after giving me a smile, went over to comfort him as well.

"H-huh? Is England okay?" I questioned. There was something...out of place about him...in his eyes...

"Ah..." Russia blurted out. "That's right...Italy doesn't know..." America grimaced at this.

"Well, you see..." He said, trying to hold my gaze but repeatedly failing, "England is...b-blind..." What!? Why? How did he go blind? What...happened? Did this happen in another time loop? No, we've never gone this far before, it couldn't have...

"England...!" I said. "I-I'm...so sorry...what happened? How did this happen?"

"We can tell you about it later, okay?" America promised. I nodded slightly in reply, feeling somehow responsible for the impairment of England's senses. But I took a deep breath then, and spoke.

"W-well then...I-I'm sorry for making you all worry!" I announced, speaking as loud as I could. "We...we're still gonna make it out, okay?" Th-though...with England blind...My voice cracked on the last syllable and I finally collapsed into tears. The group of nations seemed to move forward as a unit at the change, and Germany put his head up, gritting his teeth and cutting off his bout of crying. Ashamedly, he looked me in the eyes.

"Italy...I'm sorry for breaking down like that..."

"It's okay, Germany. It's...really okay..." I muttered back to him through my tears. Then he was the one to embrace me and I sat up to let him do so fully, gratefully crying on his shoulder. No one saw Germany's bittersweet smile on his tear-streaked face. I practically felt it.

It seemed like everyone had stood by my bed for an eternity as I weeped. When I finally stopped I gradually pulled away from Germany's protective arms. I then decided that I had a question.

"E-everyone...?" I questioned. All faces turned to look at me. "S-sorry if this is a weird question to ask...but, w-why are you all here? Why are you so worried now? This isn't the first time I almost died from facing the Thing, is it?" Some of the nations flinched at the mention of _it_, and I recoiled slightly in guilt.

"I-Italie..." France said. Germany didn't really look like he knew what to say, so Japan decided to step in.

"Well, you see, Italy-kun...y-your...heart stopped." Japan explained to me with a slightly awkward expression. What?! My expression turned to one of utter shock.

"It...it did?! Am I really alive? Is everyone...really here?" I sputtered in confusion.

"Yes...we're all here, Italy-kun." Japan said genuinely. Please don't be another dream, please please please!

"Ita...ly..." Germany finally spoke up. I turned to him instantly.

"Y-yes...captain?"

"W-w-we...we all th-thought..." He struggled to get the words out. He took a deep breath, and continued. "We were all...sure that you were dead. We...unlike the other time...your heart just stopped beating...just for maybe a minute before you woke up. But we all lost hope in that minute, Italy..." I felt incredibly guilty, so I made another announcement.

"I did something stupid! I won't do it again! I won't make any more mistakes, okay?" I exclaimed, trying to reassure myself.

"Italy." I looked to America. His tone was serious. "Don't put too much pressure on yourself." The statement made me sink further into the bed, but I knew it was completely true. No one scolded him for saying such a thing. Maybe they all knew that it was true, too.

"E-everyone...I think we should all go to sleep, okay?" I said. It was the only practical thing to do at the moment.

"Wait...what about Spain and Romano?" Canada inquired softly.

"U-um...England isn't strong enough right now to bring them back, right?"

"Yes, aru." China answered. Oh no...what should I do?! What if they die in the past?! No, no, I can't think like this. I don't have to do this on my own. I don't have to do this on my own, right?

"W-well...I'm sure he could...maybe...recover?" I suggested.

"I'm terribly sorry..." England started, weak guilt showing through in his voice, "I just...I used up so much magic that I lost my vision...I don't have anything left..." Wait..but...! Suddenly I had an epiphany.

"N-no! But...remember those magical lumps we found in the annexe?! Those helped boost your magic, right? We just have to go back to the annexe and get more of them! We can restore your magic, and maybe even your vision too! And we can get Spain and my brother back!" I rushed out my solution quickly and desperately, thinking it logical enough to propose. What I said made the atmosphere in the room darken.

"W-well, we just..." Canada started.

"After all that happened in there..." America continued. But...we have to keep going! What else could be do? We can't leave Romano and Spain behind! I would rather die than leave them behind! I gritted my teeth in agony at the situation, but then China spoke up.

"I'll go to the annexe, aru." said China. "I have some business to take care of in there..."

"I'll go with him." Russia volunteered. "We have to keep moving forward, after all. And it would be even more fun to give the Thing a good beating now! Ufu!"

"Will...you two be alright?" Japan asked uncertainly.

"Da, I'm sure we will. If you're really worried, someone else can come along. We won't mind..." Russia replied.

"Well, we have to figure out...what to do, so we'll leave you to it." England affirmed.

"W-wait!" I cried out. "P-please! Be...safe...!" I bit my lip.

"Don't do anything to kill yourself! D-don't..." I looked at Germany. "Don't catch a cold!" He chuckled. I smiled slightly, but continued.

"P-please...get as many magic lumps as you can find, okay?" I looked to England desperately. I had to get him out of here with his sight back...you just can't function as a country without your sight! And if we lost Spain and Romano...I can't even think about it! I can't!

"Of course, Italy." Russia assured me. "W-we...want England to get his sight back...and we want Romano and Spain back...j-just like you do." A flash of sadness appeared in his eyes, and I truly believed him. I saw it in China too. I smiled, looking down.

"Then...good luck, Ivan...and Yao." I told them. They looked slightly shocked, but then they recovered and gave a silent farewell before leaving the saferoom.

...

There's chapter one :D Please review so I can know what you guys think 3


	2. Strategy

HetaOni: The Last Rebellion

Chapter 2: Strategy

Words: 2,370

...

After Russia and China shut the door behind them, a silence ensued. A silence thick with worry, with apprehension, of what-do-we-do-next...it was far too thick for me. But I...didn't know what more to say...I felt so...helpless...again...

"Everyone." America announced. "Listen, I think we need to sort out our priorities and make a plan. So right now, what is our main goal? Apart from getting out, of course."

"Saving Spain and Romano." Prussia replied. "But without England's magic..."

"Yes. That's our top priority, and Russia and China will do all they can to help." America replied.

"But...there must be something else we can do...to help England, right?" Canada proposed. "England...is there absolutely anything you can think of that might help you restore your magic abilities faster?"

"W-well..." England muttered, looking hesitant. "Have we been inside every room in this mansion?"

"As far as I kno-" Germany started.

"No." I replied affirmatively. "There is...one place...that we haven't been in yet." England's faded eyes widened.

"Then maybe we should..."

"But..." I cut in quickly. "We found it in only one time loop, and...it was..." I clutched the side of my head, not wanting to remember what happened inside. Prussia came closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I took a deep breath and continued.

"You see...I think that there are many other places we haven't been inside here. Think about the way the rooms are arranged. The second floor seems to be bigger than the first...but that's not true, it just seems that way because we've probably already seen all of it. So what I'm trying to say is...there's too much empty space between the rooms. It just doesn't seem right. There must be something there in all of those spaces..." I tried to explain.

"But...what about that room you were talking about?" England asked. Germany shot him a deadly glare before seeming to remember that England couldn't see anymore, and averting his gaze to the floor. I bit my lip.

"I...in that time loop...we discovered it when we were in that japanese-style room..." I looked at Germany, and he turned back to me before nodding slightly to show that he understood what I meant. "The room where Germany and I were chased..." I then directed my line of sight onto Japan, who nodded as well.

"And later Japan, Germany and I were chased." I finished. "The room that has the door that led us to the meeting place that one time..." Glints of recognition sparked into the nations' eyes as they realized exactly which room I had been talking about. I turned back to stare at the wall behind the crowd of them and continued.

"At the end of that room there's sliding doors, right? Me and Germany found one of the pieces of paper in the doors on the right...and so, in an earlier time loop, which one exactly I'm not positively sure but it probably was one between the third and the seventh, I'm guessing...I got curious and decided to try to go inside the doors on the left. The room was completely dark so me and Germany looked for a light switch...but we couldn't find one..." I stopped and took some deep breaths. It was hard to continue speaking about it. "But...right when I thought I had found something, a doorknob on the opposite side of the room, the...Thing...came...from..." Oh! I hated this! I hated this time loop! It had really been all my fault that everything had gone wrong! If I hadn't been stupid enough to go into that dark room...Germany...wouldn't have...Trying to hold in sobs I cupped my hands over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. Germany, becoming concerned, tentatively placed a hand on my shoulder, and Prussia tightened his grip on me. The rest of the countries in the room were in suspense, not wanting to know what happened next but at the same time, the curiosity was killing them. So I put my hands down and tilted my chin up, trying to keep my composure. It had only happened once, and it wouldn't happen again. Because this time...I would be more careful, right? I have been more careful. Yes, it'll be alright. It'll be okay!

"The...Thing...came from the door Germany and I had entered the room from, and we felt its presence too late, so..." Hands trembling, I continued. "It was aiming for me, but Germany was closer to the door and tried to attack it in the darkness, and...it was no use...Germany attacked it right as it was lunging for him. I had hardly even been able to process anything out of fear, but I had just started to...run away. I knew it was too late...I knew that Germany was...d-done for...and as I was escaping the room, somehow running past Germany and the thing...right when I reached the open door I heard a crack...and I...k-knew..." My voice had started shaking badly and I was mustering up all my courage in order to not burst out into tears. Germany looked sickened, and I turned away in guilt.

"I-I'm sorry...Germany..." I whispered sadly. "I thought...I heard you shout at me to...r-run..." But for all I knew I could have been hallucinating. I would...never know. But Germany looked me in the eyes.

"No, Italy, please...it was the right thing to do." He assured me. Maybe he was right...maybe I would have been killed too if I hadn't run. I thought for a second, and decided to get it over with and explain the rest.

"I...ran to the left-side bathroom to escape, with the Thing following me nearly the whole way, but I lucked out and he somehow lost me when I got there. Somehow...it always goes away if you go into the bathroom...and I'm thinking maybe it's because of the toilet store...and...wait!" I realized something. "I'm sorry, this might sound stupid but...maybe the toilets here have some magic in them?"

"Ah, yes!" Japan said. "The innermost toilet on the left side in the bathroom here...along with the ones on the first floor, they have this kind of...store in them. Perhaps there is magic involved. I've never really known how they worked, after all..." I tilted my head.

"Japan...I think you actually may know more about those stores than I do..." I told him. "How did you discover them in the first place?"

"Well, you see, soon after we came here I came into a room that was completely dark myself. It's another bathroom further up the hallway from the other one. I found the light switch to see the Thing standing there, but luckily I managed to defeat him on my own before finding a key laying on a table. That was the key that I used to open the door where Prussia was hiding...those matters aside, I noticed something strange about the toilet in that room. I think there was a sort of spark in the corner of my vision where it was, and I was curious. I lifted the top of the back of it and found a mechanism. You could buy or sell the products available in the toilet using the products you had and...something I'm still very curious about, 'hetas'. 'Hetare' means 'useless' in my language, so this just seemed very odd...but 'hetas' seem to essentially be things that all of us collect after we defeat the Thing. We can all access them if we would like to. But, that is all I know about the stores, Italy."

"Veh...but they're so strange...they must be magic!" I pointed out.

"Well...I could take a look. Japan, you said it was the innermost toilet on the left side, right? That had the store?" America proposed. Japan nodded an affirmative, and America took England's arm. "Let's go, England."

"A-ah...shouldn't Japan come with us? Since he knows the most about them..." England protested.

"Yeah, you're right. Japan, wanna go?" America asked said nation.

"Mm, I would be happy to." Japan bowed slightly and went to join America and England. They all entered the bathroom and left Italy, Germany, Prussia, France and Canada in the original room. I stared ahead in silence. Maybe this could help...right? Even if England couldn't somehow get magic from the...toilet, maybe they could learn something useful from investigating it. But also...I was...kind of worried about Russia and China...so many things could go wrong...! They were the only ones outside of the saferoom now...oh, they would be...the only...t-targets in the mansion! No, no! I can't think like this! They were going to be okay, because I wasn't there, right? The Thing mostly just targeted me...it would be okay! Even if it found them...they would fight! They're strong enough to handle themselves! And...just like Spain and Romano...they're strong enough by themselves too! Until we can get them back, they'll fight and survive! It'll be okay!

"Oh, right..." Prussia broke the silence, and I remembered that his arm was around me when its grip loosened. "I've been wondering...do any of you know...about that...hole? In the room in the basement with the ropes that we couldn't escape with?" I visibly flinched. That was another topic I didn't really want to discuss. But...at the same time...I thought it might be necessary to tell them what I knew to make sure that I couldn't make a mistake concerning it again. Or anyone else, more importantly.

"That...hole." I began, sighing. "Please...please don't _ever_ go near it, okay? I may as well just tell you...I don't think the hole leads to anywhere. It's just a trap to lure you in with the use of curiosity, and if you even dare to look in it too deeply, you're finished. Something...maybe the Thing...maybe something else...just grabs you if you go in there, and you're done. Please...the first time someone leaned into it I had no idea it was a trap, I wasn't even thinking...and their legs just...disappeared, and they screamed, and I heard their head being crushed! And...I ran for my life!" A few tears had escaped from my eyes now, and I whimpered in despair.

"No, it's okay, Italy, I'm sorry...you don't need to say any more..." Prussia apologized for bringing it up and started to stroke my hair. Germany stared into the distance with a distraught expression. France and Canada, seated on the bed to the left of Italy's, looked down in grief.

"But...but I...all the time loops after that I just...stopped the person before they could do anything..and I...told them what I just told you just to get them to not do it...and luckily this time they didn't get a chance to try anything..." I sputtered out. I could feel it in the room, the question that seemed to literally be hanging in the air. _Who was it?_ As if I was answering to an unseen force, I said, "Who was it? It was you, Prussia..." Said albino's eyes widened. It was as if he already knew that it was probably him. He was the one who was curious enough to be asking about it now, after all. The silence was drawn out, until France spoke up.

"Italy...mon doux cher...I think you should be resting now..." He said gently, probably barely able to stand seeing me cry...even though he had sometimes been the cause of my tears in the past. That past that seemed millions of years away, blurred by too many memories of similar loops happening in one single place. That past that, even with all of its hardships, seemed heavenly compared to the hell of this mansion. That past that I won't ever wish to change. I sighed, my eyes falling half-closed.

"Veh...I guess you're right...but...shouldn't you all rest too?" I asked. France looked around at the three other faces in the room that looked determined to do something. Germany decided to speak.

"We'll be fine, Italy. We'll stay nearby to make sure you're still all right, but I propose that we hold a meeting at the dining table to discuss what to do next." He said, looking up to see the other countries who silently agreed. Prussia gently removed his arm from its place around my shoulders, and France, Canada, and Germany got up to leave.

"Wait, no! Germany!" I called out weakly. "Stay here!" I probably wouldn't be able to sleep alone!

"Italy, I'll only be on the other side of the room." He pointed out calmly. But I protested again.

"Please! I can't sleep alone!" I argued. Germany sighed loudly, but complied.

"I'll stay here with Italy." He told the others. France chuckled, and Prussia and Canada smiled, not seeming surprised at all.

"T-thank you, Germany..." I said guiltily.

"Go to sleep." He ordered me. So I settled down and tried to slip into unconsciousness under Germany's caring watch.

...

A/N: It's 2:53 in the morning. Tired. :/ Anyway, hope you liked this chapter even though not much stuff happened. Please review and let me know if there's any mistakes, what I can improve on, what you liked, or what you'd like to see :) Just review! xD


End file.
